


Rain on my Umbrella

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aaron and Charles meet in the rain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually p light hearted haha

Charles frowned, staring down at his feet.

He hadn't expected it to rain. 

But...he did bring his umbrella with him so...maybe deep inside him, he thought it would.

…

He stared at his shoes, wishing he could get some, inspiration, or whatever the fuck he was supposed to get by taking a walk on a cloudy day.

All he could really think about was how Spado went missing two days ago.

Charles sighed.

Spado always left randomly, the first time he did he was scared half to death, but this was the longest he's been gone for…

He was probably just overreacting.

...Probably.

Suddenly, he was knocked onto the ground.

“Ah, sorry. Didn't mean to knock you down.” 

Charles looked up.

...Holy fuck that boy is hot.

“Grab my hand? Or...can you lift yourself off the ground?”

Charles numbly grabbed his hand.

Holy shit this boy is beautiful.

“Um...can you let go of my hand?” The boy said, after about a minute of having his hand held.

“Huh? Oh, uh, yeah.” Charles blubbered. Fuck, he already made a fool of himself.

The boy in front of him chuckled. 

“Name's Aaron.” The boy said.

“Uh, I'm Charles. Nice meeting you?”

“It was nice meeting you too, Charles.”

There was a beat of silence.

“You wanna...go the cafe down the block? It's gettin’ pretty chilly…”

“Sure? Let's go.”

“Alright!”

**Author's Note:**

> rain beefs,,,,


End file.
